Xi Wangmu
Xi Wang Mu is a new character introduced in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2. She is based on the ancient goddess whose origin can be traced back to the oracle bone of the Shang Dynasty. She is split into two by Shi Huangdi, her evil counterpart serving him under the name Huang Quan (黄泉). In Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2, Xi Wang Mu is also referred to as Yang Hui (楊回). For her English appearance in Saiyuki: Journey West, her divine name is Sei Obo and she is known as the Mother Guardian. She looks to be 25 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Xi Wang Mu and her evil counterpart are the main focus of the Supernatural Immortal chapter in the game. Xi Wang Mu is said to be an ancient entity that raised and nurtured all living things in nature. Before the game begins, she was living peacefully and remained uninterested in the wars. Shi Huangdi, desiring to unleash her destructive powers by force, attacks her and separates her good and evil consciousnesses of herself. Xi Wang Mu represents the virtuous and gentle qualities, while her darker counterpart, Huang Quan, is the side of her that reigns over death. Huang Quan, a previously half-conscious entity that desires to reunite with her other half, joins forces with Shi Huangdi in order to fully recognize her strength. Shi Huangdi, wanting to manipulate the being, has her cause massive destruction during their search, eventually to the point where Huang Quan threatens the borders of Shu. To protect the hard-fought peace, Liu Bei and Sun Ce cooperate to drive her off while they head towards Cao Cao's aid. Around this time, Xi Wang Mu is reported to be in the north and several countermeasures are made to deal with both parties. Fengshen Yanyi The Xi Wang Mu who later appears in Saiyuki: Journey West is first known under her Fengshen Yanyi counterpart, Princess Longji (竜吉公主). She is a princess of a renowned family in the mystic realm -later revealed as the divine emperor. On her fifth birthday, she made a promise with Yang Jian to someday become his bride. Taking the childhood oath a little too seriously, she follows him wherever he goes as his self-proclaimed fiancée. Yang Jian, on the other hand, is baffled by her loyalty as he is still training to perfect his craft. Her higher status also alienates them from ever truly being accepted as a married couple. Thus, he continuously tries to tell her to return to the mystic realm at any given opportunity. Noticing his sudden absence one day, she visits the mortal realm in order to find him. Shortly upon Taigong Wang's arrival in West Qi, she descends from the heavens and asks the traveler about Yang Jian's whereabouts. She quickly spots the mortified Yang Jian hiding behind his leader and happily greets him, hoping to bring him back to the mystic realm with her. As Yang Jian asks her to return to the mystic realm, Princess Longji instead becomes determined to accompany Taigong Wang's party to somehow become useful to her "betrothed". Using her melodramatic tears and perked enthusiasm to appeal to Taigong Wang, the puzzled leader accepts her invitation into his ranks. Later, when the rest of the party is magically intoxicated by the Four Lu Xue brothers, she, Deng Chanyu, and their leader remain the only ones untouched by the water's ill effects. While Deng Chanyu and Taigong Wang fight the brothers, Princess Longji hurries to heal the rest of the party. She returns during the middle of the battle to assist with two other party members. After the final battle, she once again tries to look for Yang Jian to accompany him in his travels. When Taigong Wang reports that he hasn't seen the hermit, she leaves to continue searching for him. Unknown to her, Yang Jian had disguised himself as a local maid to avoid her detection and leaves on a different path. Saiyuki: Journey West Sei Obo appears as the first guardian for Sanzo in Saiyuki: Journey West. After Sanzo helps Gojo return to Chin Lodge with the water to cure the sleeping villagers, the monk asks the village elder if any meteors has landed nearby. Confirming Sanzo's suspicions that such an occurrence happened sixteen years before Sanzo's arrival, the elder leads the monk to the spot in question, now a shrine. Once Sanzo arrives to the spot, Sei Obo awakens and materializes herself before them. Calm and gentle, she explains that Guardians can't remain in the mortal realm for long. She therefore sleeps within Sanzo's divine staff. When the monk asks how she knew of Sanzo's arrival, she calmly says that Lady Kannon would one day elaborate for him/her. When she is summoned, she gradually heals party members and can perform a two-square ranged sword attack with the Nature element near Sanzo. Her attack can also randomly charm foes to help Sanzo's party. Character Information Personality Xi Wang Mu is a dignified and benign woman who is deeply affectionate to everyone around her. She is pure and kind-hearted and lives with a composed face. Huang Quan is a cruel and bitter being who considers herself to be omnipotent. She despises anyone amongst the living and only takes what she wants. Her give-and-take agreement with Shi Huangdi is the only reason she agrees to work with him. Voice Actors *Yuka Shioyama - Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2 (both Xi Wang Mu and Huang Quan; Japanese) *Konomi Maeda - Fengshen Yanyi *Miho Yamada - Saiyuki: Journey West (Japanese) Gameplay Moveset Fighting Style For her Fengshen Yanyi appearance, Princess Longji is a frail fighter yet a capable healer. She is slower than most characters, but she comes with the power to levitate across terrain for four spaces. Her default paopei is also useful, as it heals every ally on the field regardless of their location on the map. Here are her weapon and spell proficiencies in Fengshen Yanyi. :Sword - 2/5 :Spear - n/a :Club - n/a :Bow - 1/7 :Earth - n/a :Healing - 3/9 :Illusion - 3/8 :Chi - n/a Chinese Mythology Xi Wang Mu Fengshen Yanyi (novel) Princess Longji is first introduced in chapter 50. She a celestial being who was armed with her powerful twin dragon swords, a protective vase that absorbed all flames, and a mist dew net that could instantly soak an area. She was the daughter of the exiled Jade Emperor and the Golden Mother of the Jade Pond (Xi Wang Mu). She was living at the divine Green Phoenix Palace until Yang Jian's visit. He was seeking to investigate the then foe of West Qi, Earth Traveler Sun, and met her at the palace gates. Knowing the wandering taoist master, she confirmed Yang Jian's suspicions of Earth Traveler Sun's master and gave him advice on how to subdue the Zhou army's opponent. Her advice helped lead to the defeat of Earth Traveler Sun. Later, as Luo Xuan and Liu Huan posed a threat to West Qi, she visited West Qi to help the nurture the crops in the area. As King Wu prayed to the heavens for mercy, Princess Longji acted as though she had heard the plea and saved the city from Luo Xuan and Liu Huan's imminent invasion. She quickly dealt with the invaders with her magical items and succeeded in killing the latter warrior. Soldiers of the Zhou army reported her accomplishment and Jiang Ziya welcomed the celestial woman into his army. She was then granted her own residence in West Qi. Grand Completion would call upon her services when Jiang Ziya wanted to counter Prince Yin Jiao's divine items. He particularly wanted to ask her the whereabouts of the elusive White Cloud Bound Flag, one of the three objects needed to perform his task. Though unaware of his intentions, she answered that the flag he wanted was a sign of status and dignity kept by her mother. She informed him that only the highest ranked of divine beings could get near it. Her hint lead to Grand Completion visiting her mother for the flag. Xi Wang Mu's actual role in the novel is minor compared to her daughter; her only major act is granting Grand Completion's request to take the White Cloud Bound Flag away from the Jade Pond. Soon after dealing with Yin Jiao, West Qi was attacked once more by the boastful yet reputed Shang general, Hong Jin. After shouting several prideful insults to the castle defenders, his army charged but was primarily beaten back by Deng Chanyu. Retreating and vowing to get revenge for his failure, he challenged the city once more to get back at Deng Chanyu. This time Princess Longji was the one to ride out in battle with Jiang Ziya's permission. Although he was disappointed, he soon found that she was quite the threat for his army and rode away on his ancestral dragon toward the sea. To counter, Princess Longji summoned her aquatic mount to do battle with Hong Jin. Her opponent denounced her for standing against him, as he bragged about his heroic accomplishments for the Shang Dynasty. Insulted yet impressed by his reputation, she announced her own status and name to him. They fought, and, though wounds on both sides were shared, Princess Longji was the winner. She bound him in a divine rope and brought him back as a prisoner for West Qi. Jiang Ziya commended the prisoner's boldness yet soon ordered a swift execution for him. Before the deal could be done, a taoist man named Heavenly Matchmaker urgently interrupted with a written decree from Incantations Immortal of Jade Pond. Revealing that Hong Jin and Princess Long Ji were divined by the heavens to be married, Jiang Ziya and Heavenly Matchmaker hurried to inform the princess. Though shocked by the sudden proposal, she agreed to accept it as she admitted to have become infatuated by Hong Jin's charm and ambitions. She was also aware of the benefits of keeping Hong Jin alive as an ally. After suffering much humility from his capture, Hong Jin announced to his men that he would accept and be a part of West Qi's ranks, but promised to one day cleave off Jiang Ziya's head for his own ambitions. With his men now a part of the Zhou army, the marriage was held on an auspicious date in West Qi. Princess Longji accompanied her husband into the following battles against the Shang Dynasty. Both she and her husband were killed by Mother Golden Spirit. When Jiang Ziya was declaring the name of the gods, she was named the Goddess of the Red Phoenix Star (紅鸞星), the eighty-sixth divine being to be named. Huang Quan Gallery Image:Huangquan-dwsf2.jpg|Huang Quan 049 Xi Wang Mu.png|Strikeforce 2 Artwork Fyprincesslongji-profiles.jpg|Fengshen Yanyi portraits Princesslongji-saiyuki.jpg|Saiyuki portrait Category:Other characters Category: Fengshen Yanyi Characters Category:Saiyuki: Journey West Characters